Feminine hygiene articles can include absorbent articles, such as, e.g. sanitary napkins, liners, tampons, interlabial products, and incontinence pads, as well as other articles such as, e.g., wipes or powder. There are many variations of sizes, shapes, and conformations of feminine hygiene articles, even within a particular category of feminine hygiene articles. As such, a user may use one type and/or size of feminine hygiene article throughout her menstrual cycle, or may use a combination of types and/or sizes during her menstrual cycle. For example, a user might use a regular size tampon throughout her entire menstrual cycle, perhaps in combination with a panty liner on certain days. Some users might use sanitary napkins on some days or overnight, and tampons on other days. Alternatively, a user might use different size products during her menstrual cycle, such as, e.g., a product with a higher absorbency on days of heavy flow and a product with a lower absorbency on lighter flow days.
Feminine hygiene articles are typically packaged by type and by size. For example, an ultra thin regular size sanitary napkin is generally packaged together with other ultra thin regular size sanitary napkins. Some feminine hygiene articles can be packaged together with other similar articles of different absorbencies, such as, e.g., in a multi-pack. In addition, feminine hygiene articles such as, e.g., sanitary napkins, can be packaged together with other articles such as, e.g., cleansing wipes. When a user wishes to use a combination of products, she generally must either conform to the product selections provided in a multi-pack package, or must purchase separate packages of the various products.
Packages of feminine hygiene articles are generally clearly labeled with the product information to allow for easier selection and purchase by a user. Once purchased, a user may desire to store the packages in a convenient location, such as, for example, near the toilet. Some users, however, may hide the packages in cabinets or other less convenient locations due to the personal nature of the packages.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a customizable package for feminine hygiene articles. It would also be desirable to provide a discreet package for feminine hygiene articles adapted for placement on a counter or other open space.